Mourir en mer
by Syrene-T
Summary: Cinquante ans après AWE, le récit de John Connoly, capitaine de la jonque L'Impératrice. Ou comment son destin bascula le jour où un inconnu, mandaté par une étrange vieille femme, lui proposa le plus extravagant des marchés.


Carnet de bord du capitaine, 18 avril 1801.

Je m'appelle Connoly. John Connoly, aujourd'hui capitaine et propriétaire du navire de haute mer _L'impératrice_. Une simple jonque, diront certains. Pour moi, un présent du ciel… ou de l'enfer ? auquel, en tous cas, jamais je n'aurais pu croire. Et c'est avec une certaine émotion que je commence aujourd'hui mon journal de bord, dans ce qui est désormais ma cabine.

Il y a quelques mois encore, j'étais un simple capitaine de la marine marchande. Et pour moi, c'était déjà beaucoup. Je n'espérais, je dois l'avouer, rien de mieux. Puis, l'armateur qui m'employait fit faillite, m'entraînant dans son naufrage. Les temps sont durs. On recrute peu.

Je ne retrouvai pas d'emploi.

Comme tous les marins plongés dans un tel marasme, je passais de longues et tristes journées au fond d'une taverne, dilapidant le peu qu'il me restait à boire, contemplant tristement, tout le jour, le fond de ma chopine.

Puis, par un certain après-midi, il apparut. Il apparut dans cette gargote dans laquelle je me morfondais et, après avoir longuement fait du regard le tour des lieux et dévisagé chacun, il vint s'asseoir à ma table. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux yeux marron, aux cheveux bruns. Il avait un visage ouvert, une expression à la fois honnête et décidée.

- Vous êtes un marin, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda t-il avec un certain sans-gêne. Sur quel bâtiment naviguez-vous ?

- Je n'ai plus de bâtiment, répondis-je, lugubre. La Compagnie des Indes monopolise tout le commerce et les petites entreprises font faillite les unes derrière les autres.

Il hocha la tête, comme quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il est question.

- Quel est votre grade ? demanda-t-il avec un culot qui me stupéfia.

Je demeurai bouche bée un moment et il enchaîna avant que je puisse revenir de ma surprise :

- Vous êtes officier. Vous sauriez commander un bâtiment ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait ! répondis-je, piqué au vif. Telle était ma dernière fonction !

- Eh bien ! répliqua t-il. Si vous acceptez mon offre, je vous propose mieux qu'un commandement. Je vous offre un navire, dont vous serez propriétaire quand tout sera terminé.

- Hein ?!

Je me retins de le traiter de fou… et j'eus raison.

Du moins, il me semble.

Pourtant, sa proposition paraissait bel et bien un peu folle… Il me proposa le plus extraordinaire des marchés : il était prêt à me céder la propriété du navire _L'Impératrice_, pour peu que je m'engage à le prendre à bord comme passager, ainsi que sa mère, pour un temps indéterminé.

Je ne comprenais évidemment rien à cette histoire !

- Puisqu'il s'agit de votre navire…. commençai-je, soupçonnant une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Mais mon interlocuteur était très sérieux.

- Il ne s'agit pas de mon navire, mais de celui de ma mère, dit-il. Il est à quai depuis maintenant longtemps… trop longtemps, sans doute. Elle n'a plus pris la mer depuis des années, sa santé ne le lui permettant plus. _L'Impératrice_ n'a plus d'équipage. Et moi, je ne suis pas un marin.

Il eut une expression nostalgique.

- J'en ai rêvé, à une certaine époque, soupira t-il. Mais à ce moment là, ma mère l'aurait mal vécu.

Je compris immédiatement.

- Votre père ? supposai-je, certain de ne pas me tromper.

Cette fois il eut un étrange petit sourire, totalement dépourvu de joie ou d'amusement :

- Capitaine au long cours, confirma t-il. Il y a plus de huit ans qu'il n'est pas revenu.

- Bien entendu, soupirai-je. Aucune femme de marin ne souhaite voir son fils prendre la mer à son tour.

- Elle le regrette aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton lugubre. Aujourd'hui, elle songe à son bateau et réalise qu'elle aurait aimé me le léguer.

- Si vous ne voulez pas naviguer avec, vous pouvez toujours en devenir l'armateur, lui fis-je remarquer.

Mais il secoua la tête :

- Non. Ma mère était capitaine de ce navire et elle… l'aime. Elle veut qu'il appartienne à un vrai marin, qui saura l'aimer à son tour. Ma mère a des idées comme ça, voyez-vous.

Je ne relevai pas l'extravagance de sa dernière phrase : une femme capitaine de navire ! A moins que… mais je préférai ne pas pousser plus loin cette réflexion.

L'inconnu me dit finalement son nom : il se nommait William Turner. Lui et moi avons encore discuté un moment et avons fini par nous mettre d'accord. J'allais faire faire les travaux de rénovation qui permettraient à _L'Impératrice_ de reprendre le large et engager un équipage, puis nous mettrions les voiles, lui, sa mère et moi.

Et j'ai rempli la première partie de mon contrat, ce qui explique que je sois assis à cette table, en train de relater ces évènements pour le moins peu communs.

Turner et sa mère doivent me rejoindre dans les jours qui viennent et alors nous prendrons la mer.

Pour aller où ? A ma grande surprise, il m'a dit lors de notre entrevue qu'ils n'avaient aucune destination. Je suis libre d'aller où bon me semble. De même, il m'a spécifié qu'il ne pouvait me préciser la durée de leur présence à bord. Il s'agit du vœu de sa mère et il entend le respecter.

Je suis évidemment extrêmement intrigué par toute cette histoire. Plus d'une fois, au cours des dernières semaines, l'idée d'une plaisanterie m'est revenue à l'esprit.

Pourtant, un document officiel a été signé et remis au notaire, porteur de la mention suivante : « _le sieur William Turner, professeur d'escrime, agissant au nom de Madame Elisabeth Turner, sa mère, s'engage à céder la toute propriété du navire L'Impératrice au capitaine John Connoly dès son retour d'expédition. _

_Le sieur Turner viendra en personne en notre étude, en compagnie du susdit capitaine, pour signer l'acte de propriété définitif. _

_Ce jour, ont signé avec nous… etc ». _

Je dois le dire, quand je pense à tout cela je suis abasourdi. Comment un navire peut-il me tomber ainsi du ciel, en échange de si peu de chose ? Il doit y avoir une embrouille… un vice caché… je ne suis tout de même pas si naïf, je ne crois plus aux miracles ! Toutefois, je l'avoue, je suis trop heureux pour refuser cette aubaine.

D'autant qu'il me faut également admettre ceci : je me suis pris d'amour pour _L'Impératrice_ dès le premier regard. Certes, quand j'en ai pris possession elle était en piètre état. Elle ressemblait, je dois dire… la vérité était qu'elle ressemblait à un foutu rafiot de pirates ! Mais j'y ai mis bon ordre assez rapidement et j'ai engagé un équipage dont je suis assez satisfait.

A présent, j'attends mes passagers.

Carnet de bord du capitaine, 20 avril 1801

Ils sont arrivés. Et mes soupçons se sont aussitôt confirmés.

Dès le départ, j'ai été surpris : pourquoi une femme âgée, à la santé déficiente (c'étaient les propres paroles de son fils) voudrait-elle reprendre la mer alors qu'elle « ne le pouvait plus » depuis des années ? J'ai compris, en la voyant, que j'avais mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème.

Madame Turner est en effet fort âgée, courbée par l'âge, se déplaçant avec peine. Mais bien que son visage soit parcheminé et ridé, ses yeux noisette, qui vous regardent sans détour, avec une sorte d'autorité innée, conservent un éclat très surprenant.

Toutefois il est manifeste, même aux yeux d'un profane comme moi, que cette dame est au plus bas. En vérité, aucun capitaine de bâtiment n'accepterait de la prendre à son bord, de peur qu'elle ne rende le dernier soupir à peine l'ancre levée. Et je dois l'avouer, j'y ai songé immédiatement. J'y ai si bien songé que j'ai pris Turner à part pour le lui signaler, lui exprimant sans détour le fond de ma pensée. Il m'a patiemment écouté mais, lorsque je lui ai dis que sa mère me paraissait en trop mauvaise santé pour effectuer un voyage en mer, dans des conditions forcément plus ou moins aléatoires qui ne pourraient qu'aggraver son état, son expression s'est assombrie brusquement.

- Je sais… a-t-il dit. Justement. Et elle sait… qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit IM-PE-RA-TI-VE-MENT accomplir ce voyage.

- Mais enfin, lui ai-je crié, laissant libre cours à ma colère, ne voyez-vous pas que ce voyage risque de précipiter les choses ?! Voulez-vous tuer votre propre mère ?!

J'ai vu le chagrin sur son visage quand je lui ai dit cela, mais aussi une détermination renforcée.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, croyez-moi, m'a-t-il dit. Elle est âgée et affaiblie, elle est malade, c'est vrai aussi, mais elle a toute sa tête, n'en doutez pas un seul instant. Plus tard… je vous expliquerai. Je vous le promets.

Il ne m'en a pas dit plus et me voilà contraint de me contenter de cela.

Ce mystère m'irrite et m'intrigue tout autant mais je ne pense toutefois pas aborder à nouveau ce sujet avec mes passagers.

Dans une heure, nous mettrons les voiles pour partir avec la marée et le sort sera jeté.

Espérons qu'il nous soit favorable.

Carnet de bord du capitaine, 16 mai 1801

Tout se passe bien à bord. Je vois rarement ma passagère qui, du fait de sa mauvaise santé, quitte très peu sa cabine. Lorsque _L'Impératrice_ a levé l'ancre, cependant, je l'ai vue debout à la proue du navire, ses cheveux blancs gonflés par la brise, avec dans les yeux une luminosité, une sorte de bonheur intense, qui m'a fortement troublé.

Alors que je m'approchai d'elle pour lui demander de quitter le pont durant la manœuvre d'appareillage, afin de ne pas gêner l'équipage, j'ai cru l'entendre murmurer :

- Plus rien ne sous séparera, désormais.

Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Carnet de bord du capitaine, 9 juin 1801

Voilà presque deux mois que nous naviguons et malgré les craintes que j'ai pu avoir, tout se passe pour le mieux.

Je connais plusieurs ports où il est encore possible de commercer un peu et nous parcourons la mer Caraïbe sans incident notable.

Turner tient sa parole : je décide de tout à bord, jamais il ne se mêle de rien. Jamais depuis le départ il n'a seulement paru suggérer qu'il avait encore un droit de regard sur _l'Impératrice_.

Toutefois, il s'est passé aujourd'hui un événement très étrange. J'ai cru d'abord à une attaque de pirates. Il n'y en a pourtant plus beaucoup aux Caraïbes, la grande époque de la flibuste est bel et bien terminée, mais il y a encore de petites embarcations, pareilles à des bateaux de pêcheurs, qui vous approchent mine de rien, sous un prétexte quelconque, et si vous ne vous méfiez pas, vous arraisonnent en un clin d'œil.

Or, la felouque qui nous a coupé la route cet après-midi avait tout de cette sorte de navires.

J'ai ordonné à l'équipage de prendre des armes et de se tenir prêt à toute alternative tandis que l'autre bâtiment venait se ranger contre notre flanc bâbord. Comme il n'y avait que très peu de monde à son bord, si c'était ce à quoi je pensais ils devraient cacher leurs véritables intentions aussi longtemps que possible, afin de tirer le maximum de profit de l'effet de surprise.

Tandis que je les observais avec attention, j'ai sentis une présence près de moi : soutenant sa mère, Turner s'approchait lui aussi du bastingage. Je me suis dit que cet homme était le roi des imbéciles ! Je lui avais expliqué un instant plus tôt ce qui se passait et je lui avais fermement conseillé de rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, avec une vieille femme malade ?

- Turner ! Retournez dans votre cabine ! lui ordonnai-je d'un ton plutôt sec.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. Pire, Madame Turner s'accouda au bastingage et se pencha vers l'homme qui, à la proue de la felouque, levait la tête vers nous avec un sourire que je trouvai suspect. Il aperçut la vieille femme, bien sûr. Et je la vis alors, elle, soulever d'un mouvement apparemment machinal le pendentif qu'elle porte toujours autour du cou. Un bijou asiatique, me semble-t-il, un simple cordon avec une sorte de cabochon au milieu. Ce qui s'est passé alors, je ne l'ai toujours pas compris. L'homme de la felouque a vu le geste de cette femme et son sourire s'est effacé d'un seul coup. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé un grand verre de vinaigre et regardait ma passagère avec des yeux exorbités ! Puis il s'est repris et s'est efforcé de sourire à nouveau, mais il n'est parvenu qu'à grimacer. Il m'a alors demandé si nous pouvions lui céder un baril d'eau douce.

Je suis cependant certain qu'il venait d'inventer cette excuse pour justifier de s'être approché aussi près.

Quand la felouque s'est éloignée comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses, ma passagère s'est détournée pour regagner sa cabine, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et au fond des yeux des étincelles malicieuses qui faisaient pétiller son regard.

Je préfère ne pas m'interroger plus avant sur cet évènement. Cette femme étrange m'intrigue mais elle m'inquiète un peu, en même temps. J'ai déjà été stupéfait lorsque son fils m'a appris qu'elle avait été le capitaine de _l'Impératrice_. Un jour, au cours d'une conversation, il m'a dit également que c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné l'escrime quand il était enfant. Il a fini par en faire son métier et l'enseigne à son tour.

Vous imaginez bien que cela conforte les soupçons que j'entretiens à propos du passé de cette insolite vieille dame… mais il ne m'appartient ni d'en juger, ni de demander des détails et, ce jour là, je me suis borné à répondre :

- Votre mère me paraît être une personne peu ordinaire.

- Elle disait que puisque mon père était au loin et ne pouvait me l'enseigner lui-même, elle se devait de le faire pour que j'ai quelque chose de lui. Comme c'est lui qui lui a appris le maniement des armes, en me transmettant ce savoir elle me donnait ce qu'il ne pouvait me donner lui-même.

Un autre jour, un des rares où j'ai eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, Madame Turner m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que son navire pourrisse dans un port lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là. Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté cela, elle a eu un curieux sourire et a soudain plongé son regard dans le mien :

- Tous les capitaines de navire sont liés à leur bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime _l'Impératrice_… je ne vous la donne pas, je vous la confie !

Carnet de bord du capitaine, 24 juin 1801

Ma plume tremble entre mes doigts et j'ai peine à écrire. A travers les cloisons du navire, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les chuchotements apeurés de mon équipage et je frissonne sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Comment décrire ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ? Comment évoquer cet évènement hallucinant … pour ne pas dire surnaturel ? J'hésite même à le transcrire dans mon livre de bord tant cela paraît insensé mais, en même temps, je sais… je sais au fond de moi que bien que j'essaie de trouver des explications plausibles, jamais je n'oublierai ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Et mes hommes non plus.

Plusieurs de mes certitudes ont volé en éclats en ce jour, et plus jamais je ne serai le même.

Dans l'après-midi, il y a donc quelques heures de cela, Turner est soudain apparu sur le pont en portant sa mère dans ses bras.

J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il voulait lui faire prendre l'air.

Mais elle était presque inerte, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Lui, je l'ai soudain vu pleurer et alors j'ai compris ! J'ai compris que cette femme était en train de mourir et j'ai été pris de colère : pourquoi la portait-il sur le pont en un moment pareil ?! La mort est-elle un spectacle ? Ne pouvait-il la laisser s'éteindre paisiblement dans sa cabine ? Fallait-il que tout l'équipage en soit témoin ? Je me suis précipité vers lui, furieux, juste pour entendre les mots que murmurait la malheureuse :

- Tu diras à Lisa… chuchotait-elle.

- Je lui dirai, promit son fils sans la laisser finir sa phrase.

- Qui est Lisa ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander.

Turner a levé un œil vers moi.

- Ma sœur, m'a-t-il répondu. Elle a dix ans de moins que moi. Elle vit à Port-Royal avec sa famille. Elle a épousé un officier de la garnison. Un type bien.

J'allais cependant dire à cet olibrius ma façon de penser quand… comment décrire ce qui est arrivé alors ?

J'ai senti mon bateau tanguer sous mes pieds, j'ai vu la mer se soulever soudain, sa surface s'ouvrir comme un fruit mûr, et… et alors… jaillissant des profondeurs, un navire est apparu subitement.

Un navire fantastique… terrifiant… magnifique dans une certaine mesure, mais… sa proue était effilée comme la lance d'un narval, hérissée de crocs menaçants… sa coque était couverte de coquillages… il était… il était … étrange…superbe… horrible…

Je n'ai jamais cru à la légende du Hollandais Volant jusqu'à ce jour et, encore en cet instant précis, tandis que j'écris ce qui est arrivé, une part de moi-même se refuse à croire que c'était bien lui.

Le navire des morts, invinciblement attiré par la mort, en quelque lieu que ce soit sur les sept mers.

J'ai vu William Turner se redresser et fixer le navire du néant avec une étonnante expression de nostalgie et de joie.

Puis soudain, sans que je puisse expliquer comment, un homme est apparu à ses côtés, sur le pont.

Un homme jeune. Et cependant, il avait le regard et l'expression de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux. Il était vêtu simplement, un foulard vert était noué sur ses longs cheveux, il paraissait à la fois bouleversé et heureux.

Et je m'aperçus soudain qu'il ressemblait étrangement à William Turner. En vérité, cela aurait pu être son fils. Jugez de ma surprise lorsque mon passager lui a adressé un petit sourire triste et a prononcé ces mots incroyables :

- Bonjour, Père.

J'ai cru à une plaisanterie…. Le nouveau venu devait avoir vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, William Turner en a bien cinquante… Tous deux se sont donnés une brève accolade puis, d'un même mouvement, ont tourné leurs regards vers la mourante. Celui de Turner était excessivement triste.

- Mère est… en train de… elle voulait absolument…

L'inconnu a hoché affirmativement la tête. Il semblait savoir exactement de quoi il était question.

Il s'est agenouillé près de l'agonisante et lui a doucement pris la main.

- Elisabeth ! a-t-il dit tendrement, avec une indicible émotion dans la voix.

La femme respirait à peine. Pourtant, ses yeux déjà voilés se sont ouverts lentement et j'ai vu une expression très tendre se répandre sur son visage parcheminé.

- Will ! a-t-elle murmuré d'une voix à peine audible.

Et ses paupières sont retombées. Turner a étouffé un sanglot. L'étrange inconnu s'est redressé lentement ; lui, il avait aux lèvres un indéfinissable sourire.

Turner a fait un effort pour dominer son chagrin, je m'en suis aperçu, et il a alors prononcé des paroles terriblement énigmatiques :

- Elle a mis le coffre en sûreté.

L'autre a opiné :

- Je n'en doutais pas.

- Lorsque viendra mon heure, Père… je ferai comme elle… je prendrai la mer.

L'étranger a eu un tendre sourire et a répondu :

- Je serai là, fiston. _Nous_ serons là pour toi, tu le sais.

Il a adressé un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur et a ajouté :

- N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon !

Abasourdi, j'ai vu alors le mystérieux visiteur disparaître, exactement comme il était apparu et… comment dire cela sans passer pour un illuminé ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il… emmenait… quelque chose de cette femme avec lui. C'est absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Le corps de cette malheureuse était étendu là, déjà gris, sur le pont de mon navire.

Elle était morte.

Et cependant… machinalement, j'ai levé les yeux vers l'autre bâtiment. J'ai vu l'homme que Turner avait appelé « Père » : il avait un sourire rayonnant. Il tenait par la taille une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui riait et pleurait en même temps. Il l'a fait tourbillonner follement, l'a embrassée avec une fougue et une passion qui n'appartiennent qu'à la jeunesse….

Pendant qu'il la faisait tournoyer, j'ai aperçu son visage et j'ai cru reconnaître ses yeux. Puis je me suis persuadé que je me faisais des idées. Et à présent je revois sans cesse cette image, ce couple enlacé, tournoyant en riant, je revois le visage de la jeune femme.

Et ses yeux noisette, plein d'éclat.

Et que le ciel me pardonne… je suis tenté d'y croire.

Après ces démonstrations de bonheur, l'homme au foulard vert a reposé sa compagne à terre et ils sont demeurés un instant immobile à se regarder, les yeux au fond des yeux. Leurs visages étaient comme illuminés d'une joie intense.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? a-t-elle demandé d'une voix tendre.

- Je n'aimerai que toi jusqu'à la fin des temps ! lui a-t-il répondu avec fougue.

Puis il l'a serrée passionnément contre lui :

- Elisabeth ! a-t-il murmuré.

- Will ! a-t-elle répondu, le souffle court.

Lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, d'un même mouvement ils se sont tournés vers nous, ont levé la main et salué Turner qui, lui aussi, riait et pleurait en même temps, accoudé au bastingage de mon navire.

Ensuite, j'ai vu un autre homme s'approcher de ce couple extraordinaire en souriant, donner une claque amicale sur l'épaule du premier et serrer la femme dans ses bras, paternellement.

Après quoi, l'homme au foulard vert s'est dirigé vers la barre. A la manière dont il a soudain crié des ordres à l'équipage, alors que la femme le rejoignait, j'ai soudain compris qu'il était le capitaine du bâtiment. A ce moment, j'ai eu, je l'avoue, des sueurs froides : _le capitaine du Hollandais Volant était monté sur mon navire_ !!

Mais… j'ai chassé aussitôt cette pensée absurde…

- En plongée ! a-t-il crié.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Bien sûr, j'avais vu le navire surgir des flots mais je ne m'attendais cependant pas à le voir repartir de la même manière.

Pourtant, sa proue s'est inclinée, la mer a bouillonné, et un instant plus tard il avait disparu.

J'ai seulement vu la femme agiter joyeusement la main en direction de Turner… Celui-ci, dès que la mer a été redevenue étale, s'est tourné vers moi. Son visage était bouleversé, mouillé de larmes, et pourtant il souriait.

- Voyez-vous, m'a-t-il dit en désignant avec respect le corps de sa mère…. Pour qu'il puisse venir la chercher… pour qu'ils puissent être à nouveau réunis... elle devait absolument mourir en mer !

FIN


End file.
